<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Lee Minho by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570400">Saving Lee Minho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary/Journal, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jisung tries to find an old student record in the faculty room's closet, he finds a mysterious diary giving him instructions on how to save Lee Minho instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung sorts through the stacks of student records in the closet. There were quite a lot of them, surprisingly enough, and they're so accessible, too. He would've thought that these things would be more classified.</p>
<p>"Have you found it yet, Jisung?"</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, no! I'll find it soon, ma'am!"</p>
<p>Jisung's anxiety gets to him after his teacher asked if he had found it already. It wasn't a harmful question, she had all the reasons to ask, it's just that Jisung starts to panic and think that he's taking too long. He piles the books on top of each other, trying to find the one from the year 2012. </p>
<p>The boy's breathing slowly speeds up as he opens and closes the books over and over, looking at the covers frantically, but none ever mentions the year 2012.</p>
<p>Jisung sighs. It's not here. It just can't be. Should he tell the teacher? He should, right, he should. It's not his fault that it's not here. Unless.. it actually <em>is </em>here and when he tells the teacher she'll get mad at him for wasting her time and not finding it when it's been there the whole time!</p>
<p>"Ah, nevermind, Jisung. I guess someone else borrowed it and placed it in one of the drawers on my desk." The teacher fixes her glasses, looking through the pages filled with names and grades. "Thank you, Jisung!" She says without looking up.</p>
<p>"No problem," Jisung quietly replies.</p>
<p>He takes a relieved deep breath, putting the records back where they're supposed to be. Jisung neatly puts them together and stands up from the floor after finishing. He closes the closet doors but looks down and sees a small book on the floor.</p>
<p>Jisung reluctantly picks it up.</p>
<p>It's a small diary, almost the size of your average notebook but quite noticeably smaller. The diary's black covers seem to be of the same material as a notebook but has the texture of snake leather. There are no writings or markings on the outside of the diary other than some lettering on it's spine. </p>
<p>
  <strong>| H.HJ | </strong>
</p>
<p>Jisung assumes that whoever has those initials owns this diary. Great, one step closer to the owner, too bad their initials are common in this university. </p>
<p>The diary is in excellent condition but it feels so strange - the texture and feeling confuses Jisung's mind. As strange as this diary is, it's still just another diary, isn't it?</p>
<p>Jisung knows he shouldn't but it's too tempting. He should just tell the teacher that some kid's diary is here, but then again, the teacher would <em>definitely</em> look through the pages. The writer has no privacy at all!</p>
<p>Okay, just <em>one </em>peak at the front page. Surely the writer wouldn't write their thoughts on the very first page, instead, they probably decorated it nicely with a title like "___'s Diary".</p>
<p>Jisung opens the diary and got a title and description he did not expect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“SAVING LEE MINHO</strong>
</p>
<p>To whoever's reading this:</p>
<p>I apologize for giving you such a big responsibility. I have tried and tried but I just cannot see another way to save him.</p>
<p>This will look like a joke but it is not. Please do not report to the authorities.</p>
<p>You are mine and his last hope.</p>
<p>Please save Lee Minho, because he will not save himself.<strong>”</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The handwriting is rushed. It's barely legible at this point. Whoever wrote this either had terrible handwriting, was in a hurry, or threatened. Judging by the inconsistent lettering, Jisung assumes it's hurried writing, but the vagueness and mysteriousness of it all makes it seem like the writer was also threatened by something or <em>someone</em> during the process.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lee Minho.</em>
</p>
<p>It's a very common name. There are lots of students with that name, let alone general citizens, but Jisung has this feeling that he knows exactly who this is about.</p>
<p>Lee Minho, a year older than him, smart, hardworking, and social. </p>
<p>Saving that guy? What's there to save? If Jisung could describe him in one word it'd be perfect - there doesn't seem to be any conventional flaws with him. It's not like he's unhappy either, he's always smiling and laughing, it's hard to imagine him being sad.</p>
<p>But there's more to it than that. No one is that perfect, there's just no such thing. If someone does seem to fit that then they're faking their life. </p>
<p>His relationship with Lee Minho... is non-existent.</p>
<p>They sat next to each other for the first week of school and talked pretty often during class but never outside of class. He seemed fun but didn't open up about anything whatsoever, which Jisung can't blame, they didn't have much to talk about, and it'd be pretty dumb to open up to an acquaintance on the first week of school, at least that's what Jisung thinks.</p>
<p>Jisung says his goodbye to the teacher and immediately walks back to his classroom, looking around at the students chatting whilst some ate their lunches.</p>
<p>Jisung's eyes land on a person: Lee Minho. The boy is surrounded by his close friends. Minho is still eating his lunch while the rest of his friends play UNO. </p>
<p>Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix, Seo Changbin, and two other guys Jisung doesn't know. He's not close to any one of them in particular except for Changbin; the two are in the music club along with Bang Chan and have formed a group called 3RACHA. </p>
<p>He doesn't know Seungmin that much, really. The only time they've properly interacted was during a group presentation involving 5 other people so that wasn't even that proper. He seems nice enough but Jisung does know that he can be a bit intimidating to talk to.</p>
<p>Felix, on the other hand, he can sort of recognize. He has "worked" with Felix before for a song 3RACHA produced. He needed a deep voice at the beginning and so turned to Felix for some help. Felix is also the kind of guy that has a good relationship with everyone and definitely lives up to that chill persona.</p>
<p>"What took you so long?"</p>
<p>Jisung snaps out of that weird thinking phase and looks around to see who said something to him. Of course it's Bang Chan himself.</p>
<p>"Nothing." </p>
<p>Jisung lies as he walks towards his seat that's right next to Chan's. Jisung quickly stuffs the diary into his bag, hoping Chan didn't notice.</p>
<p>The two continued to chatter away as time goes by and teacher after teacher dropped in for a discussion. Jisung tried to focus on the lessons and what he was doing but Jisung couldn't and his mind only stayed on the mysterious diary. </p>
<p>Time went by fast. The school day ended just like that. </p>
<p>Jisung can't comprehend it and so looks up at the clock, confirming that it is in fact 5 PM now. Jisung swore he did nothing the whole 5 hours in the afternoon.</p>
<p>As other kids used cars, buses, and other transportation to go home, Jisung walks towards his house. Jisung's house is far enough for it to warrant a ride home but Jisung prefers strolling. </p>
<p>The boy looks behind him and sees few people walking. None seem to be paying attention to him so Jisung takes the diary out of the front pocket of his bag and lands on the first two pages.</p>
<p>Jisung reads the writing mentally:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“DAY 1 SINCE DAY 55</strong>
</p>
<p>I don't have the time to write every single thing down, especially if you want me to do it neatly. I'm so sorry if my handwriting bothers you.</p>
<p>Lee Minho is not as perfect as he seems. I know a lot of people think he's such a wonderful prince but he's breaking apart.</p>
<p>His home isn't his home. School isn't his home. He has no home.</p>
<p>You start there.</p>
<p>Getting closer to Minho shouldn't be a problem, depending on who you are. If you're <strike>jsmkodimh</strike> then it shouldn't be a problem... haha... don't worry about it. You'll be fated to get closer.</p>
<p>I have tried lots of different paths to avoid this outcome but all possible ones have failed. Only possible path left is this: writing to the past. </p>
<p>I have written down all the necessary tips and details, I think. Follow them and you, theoretically, <em>could </em>save Lee Minho.</p>
<p>There are lots of things I <strike>won't</strike> can't write about... I'm really sorry....</p>
<p>Just, uh, don't save Lee Minho just 'cause a diary told you to. You should learn to like him too, okay? You should learn to genuinely want to save him.</p>
<p>Anyways, I've set it up so when you find this it'll be Day 1. Don't let it get to Day 55.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~ HJ”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung has lots of questions. </p>
<p>First off, the writer mentions that a certain someone is fated to get closer to Minho but the name is scribbled through. Did the author do this on purpose? If so, why?</p>
<p>Secondly, who even is the writer? HJ are the same initials as the initials on the spine, so Jisung assumes that whoever owns this diary also wrote in it. </p>
<p>Though, it <em>is </em>odd that the writer chose H.HJ as the initials on the spine but only chose HJ as the initials on a page. Why? Are the writer and owner different people with similar initials? Or is this just an aesthetic thing?</p>
<p>Thirdly, Day 1? Set up? For some reason it didn't click in Jisung's head that the writer is a time traveler, or at the very least someone that breaks the laws of time and physics.  </p>
<p>Fourthly, Day 55? What happens on Day55? Well, Jisung has an idea of what'll happen, but...</p>
<p>Okay, that's enough. The diary is already making him lose his mind though he has only read two pages, one of which was the cover. </p>
<p>A night read is much needed. Luckily for him the semester is almost over so he doesn't have many projects left. </p>
<p>Jisung didn't know what he had coming. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It gets better, I promise. I just suck at writing the first few chapters ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: this got really heavy after Jisung's part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“DAY 1 SINCE DAY 55 (2)</strong>
</p><p>Alright, after setting this up I won't know what will happen anymore. I can't give you a guide because everything that'll happen now is up to you and I can't see where it's going.</p><p>You <em>should </em>have some friends. I'm guessing Bang Chan might be your friend? I don't know, it's really hard to tell. </p><p>Chan.. I think you might be able to tell him. I don't recommend telling anyone else about this diary but if you do want to tell someone, first person to tell would be Chan.</p><p>Last thing I can suggest is getting closer to Lee Minho. I can see that you're reading this at night in your house so make sure to talk to Minho once you go to school tomorrow.</p><p>You should also talk to Jesmh Urko tomorrow at lunch. She's most likely a year below you (considering how you have access to the faculty room) and will give you a head start.</p><p>I already said this but.. there are a lot of things I can't write in this diary. As much as I want to make this easy for you, I can't trust whoever reads this completely. I can't write every detail about time travel and stuff.. I mean... someone might use it for bad things. </p><p>If I don't tell you something then it's for good reason, ok?</p><p>Here's a hint: USE YOUR KEYBOARD! LOOK AT THE LEFT LETTERS!</p><p>
  <strong>~ HJ”</strong>
</p><p>Jisung stands up from his bed and walks over to his desk where his PC and keyboard are. </p><p>Jisung doesn't know what this is supposed to do and so he reads the page once again. </p><p>
  <em>Jesmh Urko.</em>
</p><p>That doesn't even look like a name. It just looks like.. <em>keyboard mash</em>. That's it! </p><p>Jisung presses the letters on his keyboard, hoping for something to click, but nothing's clicking.</p><p>What is this supposed to do again? Right, it's supposed to help you figure out who this keyboard mash really is. The diary specifically tells you to "look at the left letters", so Jisung does.</p><p>Jisung types the keyboard mash once again, but this time he's paying attention to the letters next to it on the left side.</p><p> </p><p><strong>H </strong>J</p><p><strong>W</strong> E</p><p><strong>A</strong> S</p><p><strong>N</strong> M</p><p><strong>G</strong> H</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Y </strong>U</p><p><strong>E</strong> R</p><p><strong>J</strong> K</p><p><strong>I </strong>O</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hwang Yeji.</em>
</p><p>Jisung obviously recognizes that name, everyone in his grade does. She's Hyunjin's younger sister.</p><p>What does she have to do with this, though? She's a year younger and doesn't seem to have any connection to Minho other than Hyunjin. </p><p>Actually, now that Jisung thinks about it, Hyunjin has the same initials as the owner of the diary. Hwang Hyunjin is equal to H.HJ. If he <em>is</em> the owner then talking to Yeji probably will give him a head start.</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, that's that. I talk to Minho hyung and when it's lunch I talk to Yeji. That shouldn't be too hard."</em>
</p><p>Jisung contemplates reading through the rest of the diary but decides that doing so would do nothing but worsen his situation. Jisung has a feeling that he might just go insane after reading through everything, considering what he has seen in the media that involves time and diaries. Jisung knows that the reader always ends up going crazy. </p><p>He'll read it when he has to. That means if he stops or worsens his progress or desperately needs answers then he'll read through until he finds what he wants to find.</p><p>Jisung turns all the lights off and covers his windows with the blinds.</p><p>Jisung tries to fall asleep but the thought that time could actually be broken by not just this writer but multiple others frightened him, so, he turns on the lamp on his bedside table. It's old and dusty since he never really uses it but that doesn't bother him.</p><p>There's no way <em>only</em> <em>the writer</em> could break the laws of time...</p><p>
  <strong>|--•--|</strong>
</p><p>Ever since the beginning of April he feels that he's being watched. Lots of people would feel the same if they stayed on a campus rooftop at night from 5 PM - 9 PM but this feeling is nothing new to him, so why does he suddenly feel watched all of a sudden?</p><p>He began to be more aware of his surroundings. He still let's himself go crazy in the night sky's beautiful stars but any sound he hears on the rooftop will instantly make him turn around.</p><p>The cold night breeze and almost complete silence makes him start to think about life more. The sky doesn't help. He stares at the stars and gets lost in thoughts, he think about what life truly is and gets depressed knowing that nothing on earth <em>really</em> matters to what happens to the rest of the universe. Nothing lasts in the end and that applies to earth.</p><p>The sun isn't waiting for us to be successful in fast planet transportation - it's going to blow up soon and it's not gonna care if we survive - why should <em>he </em>or anyone else care if he just disappears all of a sudden? Maybe in the future he'd be more useful but we're probably nothing compared to how advanced the future is. The future is gonna figure it's shit out without him just fine. </p><p>He has always wanted to do this. He knows he's not gonna get up and walk away just fine but he's always wondered what it feels like to die and what happens afterwards. </p><p>Without thinking, the boy's grip on the railings that protect him from falling off the edge tightens, he pushes himself to the other side so that he can be hanging above the busy street, swallowing his saliva as his heart beats faster and louder while the sounds of cars and sirens grow heavier in his ears.</p><p>Suddenly he felt scared. </p><p>He was quite sure that falling off would be no problem. Just stop holding onto the rails and boom. </p><p>But... it's not as easy as he thought. He doesn't have anything left, does he? Why is it so hard to let go of the railings when he doesn't have any reason to hold onto it? </p><p>He doesn't know and it's only making things worse.</p><p>As each second passes by, the cars and his heart start to take over his sense of hearing and feeling, to the point where he could no longer hear anything, only hearing the same empty but eerie sound as when the airplane gets too far up in the sky, ironic enough considering he's contemplating being one with the road.</p><p>His grip on the rails start to loosen. He can feel his mind go blank. He has no thoughts but he has so many at the same time.</p><p>He feels himself slowly starting to slip down and he closes his eyes to prepare the bittersweet release of death. </p><p>"You idiot."</p><p>He opens his eyes but the shock was too much, he instinctively let's go of the rails, and he closes his eyes again, the wind starts to pick up as-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You goddamn idiot."</p><p>He opens his eyes again and looks down. He's still hanging on. He looks up to see who held onto his hand and stares. </p><p>...</p><p>He didn't know who this was. </p><p>He's pretty sure that he didn't know him too well either.</p><p>Yet, here they are, holding each other's hand, one to save the other, one to hold on longer.</p><p>He's still in shock. By the time he got to process everything he's already on his feet on the rooftop.</p><p>He stares at the boy who saved him. He doesn't know him but he does know his name.</p><p>
  <em>Yang Jeongin.</em>
</p><p>"I.." He trails off, looking away from Jeongin and scratches his arm. "...Thank you."</p><p>"Did you really think that was a good idea?"</p><p>He hears a frustrated laugh, followed by radio silence, until everything hit him.</p><p>"Are you out of your mind?! What did you think was gonna happen?!? Did you really just disregard <em>everything</em> <em>everyone</em> has done for you and decide that no one is trying to be a genuine friend?! So many people have died for you- died so that you could go to a proper school, eat healthy food, drink clean water, experience freedom- experience <em>life, </em>and you just throw away all those wars and battles and everything your past relatives have faced, just because you feel like no one cares about you?! Do you know how lucky you are right now? There are people out there being enslaved, tortured, and starved for being who they are, begging for their lives, and you're here thinking that life is meaningless?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin's breathing slowly got back to normal after lecturing him.</p><p>He doesn't know what to say and he doesn't think he should.</p><p>So, all he does is cry. Tears that filled up in his eyes when Jeongin screamed at him finally let loose. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry..."</p><p>His voice cracks as he covers his eyes with his hands, feeling tears stream down his palms and slowly down his chin. </p><p>Jeongin went from a fierce expression to a calmer state. The fox took a deep breath before he embraced him and patted his back.</p><p>He feels ashamed. He feels embarrassed. He feels like a goddamn idiot.</p><p>"I just.. I just don't know what to do anymore.. I really am trying.." he hiccups half way and feels his nose get stuffy.</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay. Just don't do that again, alright? I'm here and so are a lot of other people. You promise that you won't try something like that again?"</p><p>"...I'll try my best.."</p><p>Jeongin didn't like that answer.</p><p>Neither did Minho.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It'll get better soon. </p><p>I think you should pay attention to some words of choice, especially in the tenses. It isn't really important to the plot but it's hinting something :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drama King and The Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since that pervious chapter got waaay off course and got cut short, this is lighter to brighten the mood and is longer as well, especially since I think I'm getting the hang of writing again!</p><p>I hope you enjoy it (while it lasts).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung realizes that he's been a pretty shitty person. </p><p>He's been thinking of this as some movie where the protagonist has to save a handsome man, which clearly isn't the right mindset for this. This is a real life situation and he should take it more seriously. He doesn't have the plot armor that protagonists have, it's quite possible and actually pretty likely for him to end up not saving Minho.</p><p>Not that we can blame him for thinking this way. It <em>does</em> sound like a cheesy BL once you put it into words. </p><p>Jisung promises to take it more seriously and be a better person.</p><p>The diary seems to be having a positive effect on him...</p><p>He gets up earlier than usual and eats a small breakfast to try and cut down time. Instead of walking to the school, he <em>runs. </em>His backpack jumps up and down while hitting his back, much to the dismay of the family therapist, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins is preventing him from feeling the pain of his school supplies.</p><p>As he arrives to the campus he immediately regrets running. He still has to climb some stairs before getting to his classroom and his legs are not feeling all too well now that the adrenaline is gone, not to mention the sweat and messy hair bothering his eyes. He considered using the elevator but it's always too crowded in there and he does not want to get in a compact room filled with 15 sweaty teenagers. </p><p>After jumping over that obstacle he finally makes it to class, feeling all high and mighty until he looks around and notices that Lee Minho is nowhere to be found.</p><p>This shouldn't be a problem since a lot of people still aren't here but he knows for a fact that Minho is part of the group of kids that <em>always</em> arrive early, no matter what's going on.</p><p>No, no, that can't be it. He didn't wake up early and eat a small breakfast for this! The diary told him that he should be able to talk to Minho today!</p><p>Expect, well, it didn't. The writer even specified that they have no idea what happens after Day 1.</p><p>Well fuck. </p><p>Minho isn't here.</p><p>That's worrying.</p><p>Jisung's frustration immediately changed into worry. Minho's not here.. why?! Did something bad happen?!</p><p>"You okay?" </p><p>"H-Huh?" Jisung snaps out of it and turns to see Kim Seungmin staring at him as if he had grown three heads.</p><p>"You look like you've been possessed, lol." Oh god he's the type to say "lol" out loud in person. </p><p>"Nothing, haha, I'm just shocked that Minho isn't here."</p><p>"That's Minho hyung to you," Seungmin playfully scoffed as he crossed his arms and stands tall, "but yeah. He said he's not feeling too well so he went to the nurse's office and found out he got a fever."</p><p>"Ah.. a fever. Good. I thought something bad happened," Jisung awkwardly laughed. </p><p>"Is this why you looked weird? Didn't know you were so into Minho." Seungmin grinned teasingly. "Don't worry though, I'll keep that a secret."</p><p>"What..?" Jisung raised his eyebrow. I mean, he thinks Minho is a great guy but he doesn't like him that way. He barely even knows him.</p><p>But before Jisung could talk more, Seungmin's already gone off to talking to someone else. That guy's interesting and is <em>definitely</em> not the writer, so at least that's one person off the list.</p><p>Nurse's office because of a fever.. okay. Jisung considers visiting Minho in the office but realizes that would only set him back. What would he say? It'd be awkward for everyone there. </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Jisung stares at Seungmin who was holding a dull knife. Nobody else around him seems to care but Jisung's heart is pounding right now. What the actual fuck was this. </p><p>"Give me your hand."</p><p>Jisung reluctantly hold his hand out. Seungmin smiles and holds the sides of his hand tightly, pressing the dull knife on his wrist and making lines that didn't hurt.</p><p>"Hold on, hold on, are you gonna cut my wrist?!"</p><p>"It'll be fineeee~ it's gonna bleed and hurt for a while so you should run to the nurse's office. You <em>do </em>want to talk to Minho, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes! But I'm not just gonna let you cut my wrist for that!" Jisung pulls his hand back and pushes it against his chest protectively.</p><p>Just what is this guy even thinking? This guy has access to a dull knife while in school and tries to cut your wrist without even telling you! </p><p>"Just calm down, I'm gonna make a very small cut, but it's gonna be big enough to worry the nurse." Seungmin pushes his hands against the air slowly as if to calm Jisung down.</p><p>"And just how big should it be to worry the nurse?"</p><p>"Not big at all, don't worry."</p><p>Jisung looks at Seungmin for a few more seconds, analyzing him, before hesitantly giving his hand out again. He shouldn't be doing this, he really shouldn't be.</p><p>Seungmin calmly grips the sides of his hand and makes little lines on his wrist with the knife, almost like to prepare him. Seungmin swiftly cuts a medium-sized line just a little under his wrist.</p><p>"Ah! Ouch!" </p><p>Jisung retracts his hand as he bites down his lip, jumping up and down while shaking his arm as if that would help. He immediately runs for the hills (nurse's office). </p><p>
  <em>"He didn't tell me he was gonna do it quickly! I thought it was gonna be slow!"</em>
</p><p>He's doing a lot of running today. </p><p>He busts through the nurse's office, instantly hearing the little chime on the door swing around as the nurses jump back a little in surprise.</p><p>"S-Sorry about that!" Jisung bows to the nurse. He goes to the front desk and puts his arm on top, slinging his backpack down to put on the floor.</p><p>Jisung was attended to by a nurse. She asked how the cut happened and Jisung said a friend accidentally cut him but the nurse looked very suspicious of that. Not like she can tell him he's lying.</p><p>"There doesn't seem to be a lot of people here."</p><p>"Yeah, slow day. Some kids went by earlier for some other stuff but the only one here is a boy named Lee Minho - your classmate, actually."</p><p>"Ah, I see. What happened to him?"</p><p>"Fever. He should be at home by now but he said that it'd be better for him to stay here than his house."</p><p>"Oh.." </p><p>Jisung is fortunate enough to not know exactly what it's like to live with a dysfunctional family. He has a great family, a great home, a great place. Sure they have their arguments but none are ever really true to heart - just some petty stuff. </p><p>He wonders how Minho could deal with that. He's a good student and seems to be a good person. Students from a place like that usually end up bullies and some other low-life way of living.</p><p>Right, Minho's <em>not </em>dealing with it well. If he needs to be saved then he's obviously not fine.</p><p>"Wanna talk to him? You're not gonna be having any classes today, just clubs, so maybe you'd like to talk to your friend."</p><p>"Yes! I'd love to." </p><p>"Go ahead, then. He's just around there in the back."</p><p>Jisung doesn't notice that the nurse thinks they're friends. </p><p>He walks to the back while his finger pressed against whatever the nurse put on top of his wound (scar?). He still can't get over how weird and straightforward that Seungmin kid was.</p><p>"Hey.." Jisung greets quietly, sitting on one of the spare beds next to him. </p><p>"Hi. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your club?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I just think it's pretty boring though. A friend cut me earlier so now I'm here."</p><p>"Boring..?" Minho repeats the word to himself and chuckles. "You're in one of the music clubs, right? The one with Chan and Changbin? That club doesn't seem like it'd be boring."</p><p>"Ah, well, it's pretty quiet now." Jisung gulps. He sounds really awkward and suspicious for some reason. </p><p>He's actually here, talking to Minho. For some reason he feels so nervous. He shouldn't, he should get comfortable, but he just feels so intimidated.</p><p>"I can't really blame you for thinking that," Minho chuckles again and Jisung finds it to be quite a pretty sound, "school's pretty boring now that it's almost over."</p><p>"I mean, it kinda is already over. We're just filling up random papers now and waiting for our final grades."</p><p>"This year felt so short, didn't it? I'm so surprised that it's almost over now. I can't believe it's about to end.."</p><p>"You're right. A lot of people are hosting parties now too, to celebrate the end of the school year, or something."</p><p>"I got invited to one recently. Turned it down though. I'm not really one for parties."</p><p>"I'm the same, actually. Never really got the appeal. I get meeting your friends but why do so many other people have to be there? You probably don't even know most of them."</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>Jisung found himself easing up. He talked to Minho a lot more than he thought he would, and it's a lot easier than he thought. Something about Minho felt charming. Maybe it was the way he spoke, maybe it was the way his face expresses things, Jisung's just not sure. </p><p>Magically, he has spent about an hour talking to him now. An hour of talking about absolutely nothing, but at the same time, Jisung feels like he talked about everything. He feels.. connected. </p><p>But he has to go now. As much as he'd love to spend all his time chatting with Minho, he can't just be absent the whole day.</p><p>"Bye. It was nice talking to you, Jisung. Really nice, actually." Minho shows a toothy smile and Jisung feels it again. That connection. Something about him.. it just makes Jisung feel so warm.</p><p>"B-Bye!" </p><p>Jisung nervously says, too loudly for anyone's taste. Minho just giggles though. It's been a while since Minho has found himself giggling. </p><p>Minho likes it. </p><p>
  <strong>|--•--|</strong>
</p><p>Jisung speed walks towards his clubroom. He doesn't want to run again, he's done that too much today, but he has to hurry it up before someone gets mad.</p><p>"Hey! Wait! Han Jisung sunbaenim!"</p><p>Jisung scrunched his eyebrows. Another stop? He needs to get to the club quickly! He turns around, fuming a little bit.</p><p>He sees one of his juniors jogging towards him. He's not far away so Jisung can make out his features. Oh, those, eyes, everyone knows those eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god it's the fox boy, Yang Jeongin."</em>
</p><p>"H-Hey," Jeongin puts his hands on his knees to pant shortly, but Jisung notices that he's holding something like a black notebook in one of his hands.</p><p>"You dropped this." Jeongin tips his head up and hands the diary to Jisung.  </p><p>Jisung widens his eyes and grabs the diary right away, protectively holding it his his hands. </p><p>"D-Did you read anything here?" </p><p>Jeongin didn't answer for a while which worried Jisung. What if he read it? Jisung's not sure what bad things he can do but he probably can do a lot of them!</p><p>"No, I didn't. It looked like a diary so I didn't want to snoop through it."</p><p>Jisung's not so sure if he trusts that. Jeongin sounds and looks quite suspicious for some reason. Jisung tries to find out why by looking at Jeongin's face and realizes there's a glint in his eyes that makes him look like he just found something or realized something important.</p><p>"Alrighty then." </p><p>"Oh, I'm actually walking to the same club as you - one of the music clubs."</p><p>"Eh?" Jisung creases his forehead and mutters, "you're not part of our club though."</p><p>"My club's doing nothing. Hyunjin and Felix sunbaenim also got out of the clubroom and went to your's, apparently your club is actually doing something cool."</p><p>"Oh.. that's allowed?"</p><p>"No, not really." Jeongin laughed a bit mischievously. He runs his fingers through his hair and scratches his scalp lightly. "But we got our names in the attendance sheet and that's all that matters."</p><p>
  <strong>|--•--|</strong>
</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Jisung, for some reason, still got shocked when he saw Felix and Hyunjin in their clubroom, despite Jeongin telling him already. 'Kay, but he didn't know a <em>lot </em>of other people from other clubs would be here too!</p><p>Just how boring is everyone else's club??? Is this the world's revenge for him lying to Minho about his own club being boring???</p><p>"Oi, what took you so long?" Chan asks in English. "The club got all crowded when you weren't here," Chan continues in English, scratching his head as he looks around and sees 7 other club members and 5 <strike>squatters</strike>.</p><p>"Sorry, was talking to someone," Jisung isn't exactly lying here. "Welp, we can't really do much music in a place this crowded, can we?"</p><p>"Yeah. Guess this is now the talking club.." Chan's enthusiasm drops down and he frowns. He looked forward to this day but he can't do anything about it now. He walked towards the piano in the corner in an exaggerated manner.</p><p>Jisung sighs and looks around for a place to sit.</p><p>The club room does have some chairs and desks but for the most part it's empty since the club members liked to sit on the floor. All the non-members were occupying the seats, watching Changbin make music and rap. At least he's having fun. </p><p>Only non-member not in a chair is Hwang Hyunjin, sitting on the floor and resting his back against the wall, taking selfies..? He keeps using a peace sign and a finger heart with the phone facing towards him so Jisung assumes he's taking selfies. That or Hyunjin has taken a special liking to the wall behind him.</p><p>Nonetheless, Jisung wanted to sit next to him but still a good bit far away. This guy is a really strong candidate for being the owner of the diary, possibly even the writer. Jisung needs to get closer to him somehow.</p><p>Hyunjin doesn't seem to be the type to get close to others that easily. He's dramatic and loud but that doesn't mean he trusts you. Actually, he has a pretty intimidating appearance. He puts on a huge smile when taking a selfie but afterwards his face drops down which scares Jisung.</p><p>"Dude, you're staring. Do I look weird?" </p><p>"Huh? Oh, no. I just don't get why you're taking selfies here."</p><p>"The lighting here is <em>amazing</em>! I should come here more often! My black hair looks really good with the yellow walls, ugh, it's just amazing." </p><p>....And Jisung has found the horse girl. </p><p>The squirrel boy just nods. He puts his backpack down and unzips the first pocket to grab the diary. He stares at the spine and looks at Hyunjin through his peripheral vision. He's still taking selfies. </p><p>Well, Hyunjin doesn't <em>have </em>to know about the diary's mysterious powers in order to be the owner. Maybe he just owned it without knowing how it worked and then gave it to the writer, which seems to be the most logical option as of now, and if so, then asking Hyunjin about the diary will give him a <em>major</em> hint.</p><p>What can he actually lose by asking? Not like Hyunjin would care about what's inside the diary, right?</p><p>"Hyung, do you recognize this diary?" Jisung asks while showing the front cover to Hyunjin.</p><p>Hyunjin turns his head to look at the cover and raises his eyebrow. "No, I don't think so? I mean I used to have a diary when I was like, five, or something, but it's still in my room."</p><p>"Ah, I see..." Jisung doesn't know if he should feel disappointed. Jisung shows the spine to Hyunjin and says, "it has your initials on it so I thought maybe you owned it."</p><p>"Well, I can't be too sure since I bought a lot of diaries during middle school. Lemme see what's inside," Hyunjin's hand inches closer to the diary, trying to grab it.</p><p>"What? No..!" Jisung slaps Hyunjin's hand away, dramatically protecting the diary by pushing it against his chest and putting his two arms over it to hug.</p><p>Hyunjin gasps, catching everyone's attention in the clubroom. Hyunjin stands up and tries to pull Jisung's arms away from the diary but Jisung isn't giving up and only hugs it tighter.</p><p>"Give me back my diary!" </p><p>"You just said you didn't recognize it!"</p><p>"Well, I change my mind!"</p><p>"What- that's not how that works!"</p><p>"Just give it to me! You're so- ugh!"</p><p>"Oh my god, just shut up! We're giving our opinions on Changbin's music, that's what this club's for, so if you don't want to participate then you need to get out!"</p><p>Jisung and Hyunjin stops.</p><p>Jisung stands up and moves away from Hyunjin bitterly. What was that about? Was he serious or is he really just that childish? Well, he's a drama king, so was that just drama?</p><p>He's not sure and he doesn't need to be (right now). Jisung picks up his backpack and slings it back on so he can get out of the clubroom. </p><p>Hyunjin stayed behind. He playfully - or, well, maybe seriously - huffed bitterly.</p><p>He grabs his phone and goes on Instagram to post something. He picks the prettiest photo of himself and posts it with the caption "oops". </p><p>Surprisingly enough, he kinda feels bad. He took it to far.</p><p>
  <strong>|--•--|</strong>
</p><p>He walks towards the cafeteria. It's not lunch time yet but he doesn't really want to go to any other place right now. </p><p>The cafeteria isn't actually empty. </p><p>Jisung's face lights up and he gets a lot more motivated to move.</p><p>Hwang Yeji's here, sitting right in the center of the cafeteria, writing something on a pretty large piece of paper. She seems pretty focused and hasn't noticed that she isn't alone anymore.</p><p>"Huh?" Yeji looks to her left when she hears one of the chairs being pushed. She stares at Jisung, the culprit that accidentally hit the chair.</p><p>"O-Oh, hi." </p><p>"Han Jisung sunbaenim?" </p><p>"Yeah. You know me?" </p><p>"Well, of course, you're in my brother's class." </p><p>Jisung deadpans and nods. <em>"Your drama king of a brother."</em></p><p>"Perfect timing, actually."</p><p>Yeji puts the cap on the end of her pen, setting it aside and picking up the small poster on the table, showcasing it to Jisung.</p><p>
  <strong>“Hwang Siblings' Summer Fiesta</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cheers to the past year!</strong>
</p><p>Exclusive to the Hwang siblings' classmates and a few select others.</p><p>June 25 — 8 AM until 10 PM.<strong>”</strong></p><p>Jisung finds the little cartoon chibis of Yeji and Hyunjin under the bold text to be adorable. He got confused as to what Yeji was writing since he couldn't see any handwritten words but all she did was sign the right edge of the poster.</p><p>What Jisung's even more interested in, though, is the date.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>June 25. 53 days from now. </strong> </em>
</p><p>The Hwang siblings' party is Day 55. This is where everything went down. </p><p>What could've happened? How? Where? At what specific time? Why? </p><p>This party... </p><p>It's gonna be a mess.</p><p>"What do you think? It's cool, right? Haha, just kidding, I didn't do any of this. Yuna made the chibis - wait, you know her, right?"</p><p>"I do. I can't wait for the party,"</p><p>Jisung smiles,</p><p>sadly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Has not been reviewed, please tell me if something needs fixing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>